


A Trifling Dispute Over the Inheritance

by dotchan



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: If Bond were a codename (yes, yes, even the movie canon doesn't support this theory; I'm just using it for the fanfic fodder), you just know all 007s old and new would snark at one another if they should ever cross paths.  (Features spoilers for Skyfall.)Written in 2014.





	

“She gave _you_ the paperweight.”

“Beg pardon?”

“You let a madman into the heart of MI6, got her killed, _blew up Skyfall_ , and she gave you the paperweight?”

“Thought you hated the place as much as the rest of us did.”

“I certainly prefer going _there_ over ever attending another one of those banal ‘reunions’ at wots’-his-faces private island.”

“Yeah, you can’t use tending to the old estate as an excuse any more, can you? I suppose I should apologize for that.”

“I’m not the one you should be making amends with.”

“Of course not, but I don’t think I’d ever meet dearest ‘mum’ again, not even in the afterlife.”

“Ever the optimist, I see.”

“You know me, always the most chipper bloke in the room.”

“Certainly never lacking in something cheeky to say.”

“I _was_ trained by the best.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“It wasn’t for my good looks.”

“You’re still not my type.”

“And I’m still married to the job.”

“As well you should be.”

“–look, if you really want the bloody thing, just take it.”

“–no, you keep it.  You’re the one with the license to kill, after all.”

“The Queen’s official bulldog, as it were.”

“Exactly.”

“Going so soon?”

“Supposed to meet the new M and all that.  Just stopped by to see how you were holding up.”

“–and whinge about a ceramic paperweight.”

“–and that.  But I’m good now.  So I’ll be seeing you later.”

“That doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

“Wasn’t intended to be.  But do try to stick around longer than I did.  I’d hate to come back and find some other fellow at this desk.”


End file.
